


Choices

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Tuvok nopes.
Relationships: Neelix/Vorik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s only just slipped into a proper meditative state when the computer beeps, announcing a visitor outside his door. Tuvok releases a long, languid breath, and then rises from his cross-legged pose beside the sofa. He strolls to answer it, telling the computer on the way, “Door open.”

Vorik stands on the other side. Tuvok pauses. The younger Vulcan is clad in casual clothing—a grey v-neck sweater and loose-fitted pants, which is hardly unusual wear for a Vulcan but still somewhat surprising. Despite being two of the only Vulcans aboard Voyager and both being stuck aboard every day and night, Tuvok has yet to see Vorik out of uniform. He can’t fathom what Vorik would wish of him outside of duty. Vorik smoothly greets, “Good evening, Commander.”

“Ensign,” Tuvok tightly returns. He waits for an explanation. Vorik pauses, glancing both ways down the deserted corridor before giving one. 

Then he informs Tuvok, “I wish to inquire about certain Vulcan practices.”

Tuvok lifts one arched brow, still at a lost, and says, “Go on.”

Vorik visibly hesitates. That’s telling in itself. He quietly provides, “I seek medical advice, as I have decided to mate with a non-Vulcan, and I am unsure whether or not that alien can withstand the rigor of _pon farr_. I do not wish to discuss this matter with the Doctor if I am able.”

Tuvok is hardly the person to discuss that with either. His bondmate is a purely Vulcan woman, and he couldn’t imagine ever lying with another. Not only does he have no experience with interspecies _pon farr_ , but he’s never looked into the matter. Nevertheless, he understands that Vorik is several decades his junior and may well be headed into unknown territory alone. So Tuvok can at least try. Against his better judgment, he inquires, “What species is your chosen partner?”

Vorik open his mouth, but before he can answer, a familiar whistling trails around the corner. Vorik immediately closes his mouth, as he should—it’s hardly a topic to discuss in public. Tuvok means to invite Vorik inside, but Neelix has already spotted them and is wandering over. As usual, he is the greatest test to Tuvok’s patience. 

Neelix walks right up to Vorik, grinning wide, and chirps, “There you are, sweetie!” He reaches down and lightly swats Vorik’s bottom. Vorik’s cheeks stain a subtle green, but he offers no protest.

Tuvok goes cold to his extremities. He looks at Vorik, a swell of torrential judgment in his eyes. Vorik informs him nonetheless, “This is my partner, Mr. Neelix.”

Tuvok curtly retorts, “Ask the Doctor.”

Then he steps back into his quarters and lets the door slide promptly shut.


End file.
